


the Burnt Girl’s Street

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Campfires, Curses, F/M, Ghosts, Golan the Insatiable AU, Scary Stories, Spellbooks, goth girls knows magic, slumber parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A goth girl named Aurora Rodriguez who tells a Mexican legend about the street which is haunted by the ghost of a woman.





	1. Chapter 1

She was a teenager, with brown hair and bright pink nails. Sitting a on a park bench clacking away on her hot pink cellphone. Paying no mind to the children on the playground twenty feet away or the small six year old girl wandering a bit far from it. She was a small creature, with black curls and brown eyes, a brilliant little smile on her rosy face as she wandered closer to the tree line. A small grey plastic ball rolled into the edge of the trees ahead of her and she giggled excitedly as she chased it, the sound like a music box. She paused when the ball rolled to a stop against someone's black shoes. The girl lifted her eyes to the stranger, the brown eyes glittering with curiosity, as the figure smiled at her.

The girl on the bench lifted her eyes at long last from her device, hearing her baby sister's soft giggling somewhere close to her, looking around for the babe. When she didn't see her immediately she slowly got to her feet, stuffing her phone in the pocket of her jean shorts. “Mariora? Where are you?” She called out with mild concern, walking around the playground a bit thinking she might be playing hide and seek as children often do. "Mariora this isn't funny!"

“Come play with us!”

The teenager looked toward the trees as the small voice of her sister echoed out to her from them, frowning and heading in the direction of it. Small giggles filled the air as she called out to her once more, receiving only more giggles as a reply. Ahead she spotted her little pink shirt and curly hair bobbing as she ran farther into the trees away from her. Gasping softly as she ran after her, worry doubling as he grew farther and farther from her reach. “Oh no my parents are gonna ground me!” She yelled, running after the shockingly fast child. 

“Hehehe~ Hurry Lexi! The girl wants to play!”

“Mariora wait?! Wait!!!” She cried as she freed herself, nearly tripping over a large root as she ran after her sister who seemed ever just out of reach. Her back always to her. She barely managed to stop before toppling off a steep ledge and into the creek that ran through the woods just below, panting heavily as she looked around for Mariora.

But it turns out that Mariora is having a tea party with the girl that she meets.

Alexis gulped "Yep i got the same answer, Scary equals AAAAAH!!!!"

“Your should have paid more attention…” The voice that cut through her scream was eerily quiet, echoing gently against the trees and almost soothing in a creepy little girl voice. The woman lifted her to see a woman. At least six feet tall, with long black hair covered her eyes, wearing a white dress. Her eyes made her shiver, glowing yellow against stark black, her pale face stained with streaks of black tears. 

Aurora Rodriguez narrated "And so Alexis learned that scary equals scary and then They're invited to a creepiest tea party ever. The End.

Owls hooting and everyone were at the camp fire. 

"Ugh what kind of story is that!" Amy said

"It's about a little girl who was invited to a tea party, but something's scary happens" Samey explained

"Very good Sammy and Aurora" said a female voice.

Amy growled

"Yep, something's scary happens when you heard of La Calle de la mujer Quemada" Aurora said

A asian girl and a chubby jewish girl shakes their heads, but Amy rolls her eyes.

"Aurora what is the Burnt Woman's street" Samey and Ella asked.

"The Burnt Woman's Street is a legend that my mom tell me when i was a baby." Aurora said

"I'll go first" Ella singed

Amy growled and break a pencil.

Ella said "Once upon a time..........


	2. When Mariella meets Beatriz

"-There was a girl who was bullied by the snobbish rich girls until one day....."

[Miracle City Cemetery, Nightfall]

A little girl with black hair and tan skin was singing a old song as she was riding her bike to Miracle City Cemetery.

Mariella parked her bike with the rest near the entrance of the cemetery.

she was staring at the amber glow emitting from the graveyard.

She got out of the bike.

Mariella entered the cemetery.

the girl was in awe at all the lit candles that surrounded all the individual graves.

Mariella was wearing a pink dress

It was at this point Mariella finally reached the grave of her father.

Mariella then knelt down, hung up a picture of her beloved father, and began placing the unlit candles along the tombstone.

She then knelt down, and began lighting the candles one-by-one.

Mariella then began placing marigolds around the grave and the lit candles.

Mariella waited for a response..But, predictably was met with only 'dead silence.'

Mariella saws the ghost of a woman whose face was covered by a veil

"Hi I'm Mariella what's yours"

"Beatriz"


End file.
